Usuario:OmegARKeus
★ Sobre mi ★ H''ola, soy OmegARKeus (obvio), espero podamos ser amigos (O tal vez no). Siempre trataré con respeto a quienes me respeten a mí o a los demás en general.'' Vivo en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Soy alguien algo tímido y una persona que, casi por lo general, carece de paciencia (Ojo, casi), así que cuando exploto, exploto. Pero siempre me mantengo tranquilo y trataré con el mayor respeto posible a los demás. También soy una persona algo egocéntrica. Soy fanático de Five Night at Freddy's desde 2015, y esa es una de las razones por las cuales estoy acá. Me registré allá un 16 de Agosto de 2017 para poder comentar y, por supuesto, responder los comentarios. Y recuerda, si tienes algo que decirme, no dudes en ponerlo en mi muro de mensajes. ★ Más sobre mí ★ Acá tengo algunos datos sobre mí que de seguro no te importará leer: * Me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y la gente respetuosa. * Respeto siempre y cuando lo den a merecer. * Me encantan los juegos de estrategia, terror y los FPG ("First Person Game", término que me inventé yo) * Sé donde vivís. * Te estoy viendo mientras lees esto. * Me gustan las salchichas (no esas salchichas, mal pensad@ .-.) * Mi juego favorito de FNaF es Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * No confíes en IGN ( ͡° ل͟ ͡° ) * Mi saga de videojuegos favorita es BioShock. ★ Plantillas ★ Sí, soy amigo de mí mismo ¿y qué? ¡más amigos! >:V Cuarta conseguida B) ★ Amigos ★ Acá está mi lista de amigos, ya sean de esta Wiki o de otra: * Jaykel Two * ShadowBryan * AftonWilltrap/WilltrapAfton2 * Sk0rPionTrap * RedstonePlay * Lukevader95 * Reixcalibur * Deadkiller531 * Darmith pet * Sneery Wharf * Zack creepy * Dante S. Redgrave * VesxterCry * Hunter Heinkel * Golden Freddy Wikia * ShinGojiraGamerDiep.io987 * Withered freddy2004 * PeterJunior * SpiderLucas14 * Adolfox21 * TheFanonJax * GENARO GAMES * Olakheaze1234576/Usuario:Olakheaze 3.0 * Derp03 * SadakoTheWizard * Alexandratachibana * デクス カツラギ * Not-he-kitt: Mi hermana :V ★ Favoritos ★ Aviso: esta lista no está ordenada de mejor a peor ni de más a menos preferido, sino totalmente al azar. * Sonic Unleashed * BioShock Infinite: Es por juegos como éste que a los videojuegos se los considera una nueva manera de arte. * BioShock 2 * BioShock * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Mania: El mejor juego de Sonic Clásico (ojo, hablo de Sonic Clásico en general, porque si hablaramos del mejor juego de Sonic en los '90s, ese sería Sonic 3) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Super Mario Odyssey * Crash Bandicoot 4: La Venganza de Cortex * El Padrino: El juego: A pesar de tener muchas similitudes con la saga de juegos GTA y mafia, me encanta el hecho de que podamos crear nuestro propio personaje para intervenir en ciertos eventos de la historia e ir escalando varios rangos en la mafia. Lo único que no me gusta es la repetición de tanto personas como de vehículos No diré nada con respecto a los gráficos ya que es un juego para PS2 * GTA: San Andreas * Dragon ball Z: Budokai tenaichi 3: sin lugar a dudas, el mejor juego de Dragon Ball (en mi opinión). A pesar de no tener los gráficos y otros aspectos importantes, no deja de ser el mejor juego de Dragon Ball * Five Nights at Freddy's * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * The Sims * Sillent HillSaga Star Wars * Trilogía "El Padrino" * Saga Harry Potter * Kingsman: Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos